


Define Lame

by highnote



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highnote/pseuds/highnote
Summary: Maggie Mulder is a typical teenage girl who thinks her parents are pretty lame.  That is until she finds out about her parents dark past and meets a brother she thought was dead.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully/Other(s)
Kudos: 9





	Define Lame

“Hey, what’s in the bag” Maggie asked as she hopped into the old beat up sports car.  
“I would show you, but you’ll have to kiss me first” Toby said grinning as he leaned in for a kiss. Maggie started to kiss them but then quickly snagged the plain red gift bag out from his lap. He started driving as she pulled out a hand made picture frame with a photo of the two teenage love birds displayed inside.  
“Did you make this?” she asked.  
“Do you remember that big oak that we stood under when I first asked you out? I happened to be walking by a few weeks ago and noticed a branch had fallen. I wanted to give you something special for our 1-year anniversary, but I could not possibly afford anything you deserve. I thought what better than a picture frame made from the tree where it all started.”  
“Oh Toby, you are the best, I just don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“Does this mean you’ll display this in your room, or will I forever be your secrete rendezvous?”  
“Toby, you make it sound so scandalous. My parents are so paranoid and overprotective. I just don’t think they are ready for the idea of me dating. I think if they think I’m out seeing a boy, they’ll forbid me from ever leaving the house again.”  
“Mags, I really doubt your parents are as lame as you make them out to be.”  
“Are you kidding? My parents are the lamest people on earth. You don’t understand, my parents are like the same age as your grandparents. Imagine being raised by your nana. They think they are sheltering me, but really, they are just trying to keep me from living my life.”  
“I thought you said they were former federal agents.”  
“Yeah, they were like a million years ago. They won’t tell me anything about it though, like it’s some big secrete. The only thing I can figure out is that they used to interrogate people, because they sure have that skill going for them.”  
“Hey, Maggie, not to change the subject, but that car behind us has been following us for several blocks now.”  
“Can you lose them?”  
“I’ve been trying, I didn’t want to say anything and scare you, but I’m starting to get a little freaked out. They are wearing suits.”  
“Go to freeway, we’ll lose them there.”  
“I don’t see them anymore”  
“Me either, but what do we do now?”  
“I don’t know, I’m calling my parents.”  
“You aren’t afraid of telling them you are with me?”  
“Toby, I’m too scared to care, and mom isn’t answering.”  
“Hey kiddo. I was about ready to call you.”- sounds threw her phone.  
“Dad, I think two men in suits were following me and my friend. I don’t know what to do.”  
“Where are you and Toby at?” he asks.  
“What? Who's Toby?”  
“Cut the crap, kid, you think you could pull off having a boyfriend for a year and I wouldn’t figure it out.”  
“I’m sorry dad, I’m so sorry, please, I don’t know what to do, we are behind some gas station. I’m so scared.”  
“Whoa, slow down, are you being serious right now.”  
“Yes, there were two men, maybe 30’s in suits driving a sedan, they were following us.”  
“Are they still following you?”  
“No, but I don’t know what to do.”  
“Okay, listen carefully, I want you and Toby to our house. If you have a hat or jacket or sunglasses, put anything you can find on to hide your identity. Once you get home, lock all the doors, under the sink is a .38 revolver. Can your boyfriend shoot? You know what, never mind, just you take the gun and then head to my office. In the closet, climb onto of the safe and push up on the ceiling tile. Be sure to close the closet door behind you and replace the tile. Wait quietly in the attic until I get home. I’m on my way there now.”

…………………………  
Fox Mulder flips off the light to his closet size office at the community college where he teaches. He opens the door only to be greeted by the two men who were following the teens earlier.  
“Mr. Mulder? I’m special agent Wilks, and this is sp-“  
“Are you the two men who were following my daughter and her boyfriend?”  
…………………………  
Maggie and Toby climb into the poorly lit attic.  
“What is all this stuff?” Toby asks as quietly as possible.  
“How am I supposed to know, I’ve lived here almost my entire life and had no idea this room even existed.”  
“These files, they are of murder victims. This must be the cases your parents worked on. Jesus, Maggie, how many people have your parents killed?”  
“Killed? There is no way my parents have ever killed anyone. My mom is a doctor, she saves people. My dad is a professor, the closest he comes to killing anyone is boring his students to death with his lectures.”  
“These files say otherwise, it looks like they took down crazy criminals. This stuff is pretty remarkable.” Toby places the box back on the shelf and grabs one labeled ‘Media.’ He opens it up and hands Maggie a picture of her parents.  
“I think we need to revisit your definition of lame. This is picture of your parents on the red carpet at a Hollywood movie premier.”  
“How do you know it’s a movie premier?”  
Toby then hands her a DVD entitled ‘Lazarus Bowl’ points to the back cover.  
“Maggie, look, the character’s names are Special Agent Dana Scully and Special Agent Fox Mulder. There is a freaking movie based on your parents. This is wild. And look at this! A VHS tape, your parents were featured on an episode of COPS. You had to know about this.”  
“I don’t know what to think. The people in these boxes, are not the people I grew up with. That box over there, labeled William, can you pull that down for me.” Maggie asked.  
Toby pulls out his cell phone to turn on the flashlight to see better. He notices a text from his best friend. He hands Maggie the box she requested and then turns back to read his phone. Maggie opens the box to find birth certificate, baby pictures, and baby mementos. She stares for a moment at a photograph of her parents holding a newborn baby.  
“Is that a picture of you?” Toby asks.  
“No, it’s probably of my brother William. I don’t really know much about him, other than he died before I was born.”  
“Sorry, I wasn’t talking about the photograph, I meant this pic on my phone, is this you?”  
Maggie takes the phone out of his hand with a text message that reads “Is this your girlfriend” with a photo of a girl who could pass as her identical twin. The same green eyes, the same fire engine red locks of curls, same petit figure.  
“No, that isn’t me, what does the article say?” Maggie asks.  
“I didn't think it was, I'm pretty sure I would remember you wearing that cheerleading skirt. This girl though, she looks exactly like you, she went missing. Authorities think she might have been kidnapped by her dad, Jackson Van DeCamp.  
“Jackson Van DeCamp?” Maggie asks.  
“Yeah, and look, she just turned 16 last week, she’s only a couple weeks older than you.”  
“Toby, this box marked ‘William’ has case files in it. Jackson Van Decamp files. It looks like he was murdered. Look there is even an autopsy report.”  
“It’s unfinished, it was never completed Maggie, but look at this, it’s DNA tests. Someone tested his DNA against a Dana Scully and Fox Mulder.”  
“Looks like they are related to me, but why would his DNA be tested against both of them? What’s going on here?”  
Just then, they heard movement from below. Toby placed the box back and slowly became frozen. Maggie took a deep breathe, inched in front of Toby and pointed her gun to the entrance. They watched as the tile slid over and Maggie put her finger on the trigger.  
“Margret Teena Mulder, what are you doing? Get that gun out of my face! What? Why? Who? What?” Scully yells.  
Maggie sighs in relief and lowers the gun.  
……………………..  
The agents hand Mulder a photograph of Tylee Van DeCamp. Mulder looks at the photograph very confused. It certainly looks like his daughter, but this girl is wearing a cheerleading outfit for a school he has never even heard of. His daughter is bolder line tomboy like her mother. She’s an all star softball player. Things are not adding up.  
“Answer my question, were you the two following my daughter earlier?”  
“Sir, before arriving here, we did spot a young lady who fit Tylee’s description. We did try to follow her but lost sight of her car on highway. We only wanted to confirm if it was her.” – Said the agent.  
“Who is the girl in photograph?”  
“You don’t recognize her? We’ve had multiple call ins about a girl fitting her description visiting your office almost daily.”  
“I’ll admit, this girl looks strikingly similar to my daughter, but I can assure you, this isn’t her. What’s this girl’s name?”  
“Tylee Van DeCamp. We have reason to believe she was kidnapped by her biological father.”  
“Jackson Van DeCamp?”  
“So you do you know the girl?”  
“That’s impossible. Jackson Van DeCamp was my son. I watched him die 16 years ago. Now excuse me, I need to get home to my daughter who is scared to death and probably in the arms of a teenaged boy.”  
“Sir, we have reason to believe Tylee is in real danger. If Jackson is your son, Tylee is your granddaughter. We know your background and appreciate any help you can offer.”  
“Granddaughter? What makes you believe this girl is Jackson’s daughter?”  
“Her mother claims she was already pregnant with Tylee at the time of Jackson’s death. The night Tylee went missing, she seen her daughter leave the house with her best Jordan to head to cheer practice. It wasn’t until hours later when Jordan showed up asking why Tylee didn’t show up to practice that they discovered she was missing. Jordan claimed she never came by and picked her up. The neighbors’ security footage shows Tylee leaving with a man in his mid 30’s. Tylee’s mother Sarah, nearly fainted when we showed her the footage. She claims the man appears to be the girl’s late father Jackson. She says Jackson died before she discovered she was pregnant and never informed about the pregnancy. She says if he was alive, he’s never made any attempts to contact anyone before this.”  
“Okay, you’ve caught my attention. Give me your card and I will be in contact. I need to discuss this with my wife.”  
“Thank you, and I’m sure this goes without saying, but time is of the essence here.”  
……………….  
Maggie and Toby climb out of the attic and take a seat downstairs on the living room couch. Scully walks in after returning the gun to its spot under the sink. She then stands squarely in front of Toby.  
“You must be Mr. Garrett.”  
“I’m sorry Mrs. Mulder, I was only in the attic under instruction from your husband.”  
“It’s Dr. Scully to you, and you are free to leave now.”  
Toby nods his head yes, opens the door, and takes a long look at Maggie before walking out. Maggie’s eyes start to swell with tears.  
“Care to tell me what is going on?”  
“I tried calling you mom, I did, look at your phone. I was so scared, I called dad, he told me to get the gun and hide up there.”  
“What happened Maggie?”  
“There were these two men in suits, they started following us. I didn’t know what to do. Are you mad?”  
“No, I’m not mad, you did the right thing. I’m here, you have nothing to worry about. Although we still need to have a chat about this Toby kid. When were you planning on telling us about him?”  
“How did you guys know about him?”  
“Sweetie, your dad and I were FBI agents, you don’t think we couldn’t figure out when our own daughter was sneaking out to see a boy?”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“We were teenagers once too you know. Besides, we thought he seemed like a good kid.”  
“On the subject of sharing, what is all that stuff in the attic, and why didn’t I know we had an attic.”  
“I know we don’t talk about it much, but when your father and I first met. Our life revolved around evil things that go bump into the night. We didn’t want that darkness in your life.”  
Mulder walks into the room. He looks at Scully and asks her to join him in the kitchen. Then tells Maggie to go to her room.  
“I know that look, what’s going on?” Scully asks.  
“Maggie tell you about the men who were following her?”  
“Yeah, do you know who they were?”  
“They were FBI, they paid me a visit.”  
“What did they want?”  
“Tylee Van DeCamp, daughter of Sarah Goldman and Jackson Van DeCamp.”  
“What? Jackson had a daughter?”  
“It gets better, not only does Sarah claim Jackson is the father, but neighbor’s video footage shows Tylee leaving her house with Jackson on the night of her disappearance. Although witnesses say they seen her leave with her best friend Jordan.”  
“How is that possible, you watched him die.”  
“I don’t want to get my hopes up either, but either way, we might have a granddaughter in danger.”  
“You start packing, I’ll call Robert and see if Maggie can stay with him and Lisa for a few days.”  
…  
Maggie arrived at her cousin's house. She always enjoyed visiting this home. Her cousin was more than twice her age, but he had a daughter, Molly. Molly was a few years younger than Maggie and always looked up to her. She loved playing with Molly as kids. She no more and got settled in when the door flew open.  
"PAPA" - Yelled Molly  
"There's my sweetpea, give your papa a hug" he called back to her.  
Maggie stood there watching them interact. Maggie never got to meet any of her grandparents and she was always a little jealous of the close relationship Molly had with her's. Her aunt Tara then entered the house.  
"Maggie, it's so good to see you. I didn't see your mom's car outside." -Tara says to Maggie.  
"Hi aunt Tara, hi uncle Bill. Mom and dad aren't here, I'm staying here for a few days by myself."  
Bill's smile dropped from his face and he became quiet. He walked into the kitchen where her cousin Robert was at. They didn't speak to Maggie again until after they ate dinner.  
"Maggie sweetie, can you gather your things, your uncle Bill and I would like you to come with us." Tara said to Maggie.  
"Is everything okay, did I do something?" Maggie asked.  
"No, no, we would just prefer if you stay with us while your parents are out of town."  
"Can I stay with you too grandma?" asked Molly.  
"Sorry sweetpea, this time just Maggie. You can come stay with us another day." Tara replied.  
None of this made sense. Robert and his wife Candice had a huge home and didn't seem to mind having Maggie around. Bill and Tara were retired, they had downsized to a small condo. Her uncle Bill wasn't really one to argue with though, so she did as he requested.  
....  
It was late when they arrived at Bill and Tara's home. She decided to take a shower and as she was in the bathroom drying off, she could hear Bill yelling through the thin walls.  
"Of course I took Maggie with me, my granddaughter Molly is in that house. I can't risk the same thing happening to her that happened to Melissa. I thought you were done with x-files. What do you mean you can't talk about it. I am your brother, the only family you have left. You have a daughter that needs you Dana. You've paid your dues, come home."  
Maggie walked out of the bathroom where her aunt and uncle were sitting. They both looked upset.  
"What's going on, was that my mom on the phone? Is somebody in danger?" Maggie asked.  
"If your dad is involved, someone is always in danger." Bill huffed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your dad is trouble with a capital T. I'm not sure if he follows trouble or trouble follows him, but I am sure your mother will blindly follow him down the rabbit hole. I thought after you were born, they settled down. I thought wrong."  
"What makes you think they are following trouble?"  
"I know your parents better than you think, they wouldn't just drop you off without explanation. You are safe here, don't worry."  
"Ok, but what does all this have to do with Molly? What happened to Melissa?"  
"What did your parents tell you about your aunt Melissa?"  
"I mean I've heard stories about her over the years, nothing particular."  
"No, I mean, did they tell you how she died?"  
"Uh, yeah, they said she was shot. Kind of a wrong place at the wrong time accident."  
"Do you know who the intruder was meaning to kill?"  
"Uh, No. Did someone try to kill mom?"  
"Maggie, your mom has been at death's door probably more than a hundred times. And they all point back to your dad. Yes, someone was trying to kill your mom, and they mistakenly shot Melissa. She died because your mother's work in the FBI with your father."  
"Are you saying someone might want to kill me? Are you afraid someone will mistake Molly for me?"  
"I'm saying it's not out of the realm of possibilities. I do not know what exactly your parents are up to. I know your parents though, if and they didn't think it was safe for you to be with them, they are correct. You don't know what kind of wackjobs they deal with."  
This was a lot for Maggie to process. The boxes of files she found, her uncles’ rants. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea that her parents seemed to be nothing like she grew up believing them to be. She had to get back home and take a better look at those files. She waited for her aunt and uncle to fall asleep when she sneaked out and called her boyfriend Toby.  
"Toby, I'm going to give you the passcode for my house security system. I need you go back into my attic and bring me as many files as you can with the last name Mulder and Scully. I'll explain everything when you get here. I'm at my uncle Bill's house. I'll text you the address."  
...  
About 2 am, Toby arrives with a trunk full of files. He parks about a block away as Maggie requested.  
"Give me your phone, watch, anything trackable. How much cash do you have?"  
"Maybe a couple hundred. What are you going to do with my phone?"  
"Nothing, I'm just going to leave it here at my uncle's house. They are asleep."  
"Do you mind telling me what we are doing?"  
"I don't know, but my parents seem to have this double life. My uncle is freaking out. If my life is in danger, if I'm putting my family's life in danger. I think I deserve to know why."  
"Whatever happens, I'm with you to the end. Where do you want to go?"  
"North Carolina. Where Tylee Van DeCamp went missing. I think that's where my parents went, and I think she's the key to what's going on."  
Maggie starts reading through the files as they drive down the dark highway.  
"Have you found anything yet?" Toby asks after a few hours of silence.  
"Murdered."  
"Who was murdered?" Toby asks.  
"everyone. My whole family. My dad's parents, his sister, my mom's sister, my brother. All murdered. Oh, and apparently my father has a biological half brother that he never bothered to tell me about."  
"And I thought my family had skeletons in the closet."  
"Toby, this runs deeper then I realized. If you want to back out, I won't blame you. This truth I'm searching for, it's very dangerous."  
"I love you Margret Mulder, I'm not going anywhere. FYI, while I was grabbing things at your house, I also grabbed the .38 from under the kitchen sink."  
"Lets hope we don't have to use it."  
....  
It's 6am and Scully's phone rings. It wakes up Mulder, who answers the phone. Tara is crying frantically into the phone.  
"Slow down, Tara, what are you saying?"  
"Maggie, she's gone, she's gone." Tara cries.  
Now Scully is sitting up and awake. She grabs Mulder's phone and tries to call Maggie.  
"I hear it, Maggie's phone, it's here. There's another phone with it. I've never seen it before. The background imagine is a picture of Maggie." Tara tells them.  
Mulder tries to calm Tara down.  
"That's her boyfriend's phone. I'm sure she decided to just sneak out with boyfriend. If she doesn't return the next couple of hours, call us back. I'll get ahold of the boy's parents."  
"I'm calling the police" Scully tells him. Mulder starts googling the boy's parents in search of contact information.  
"Yes, my name is Dana Scully. My husband and I are out of town and I believe our 15 year old daughter is missing. She was staying at my brother's house. We have reason to believe she may of ran away with her boyfriend, Toby Garrett. Both his and her cellphones were left at my brother's house. He drives an older white Camaro."  
"What did the police say?" Mulder asks.  
"They are going to check our house, his house and check around the local hang out spots."  
"I got ahold of Mrs. Garrett. Toby didn't tell her he was leaving but sure enough he's gone. She said all the cash in her purse is missing too."  
"Mulder, what should we do?"  
"Scully, they are teenagers. That's what kids do when they think mom and dad are away. I think we need to stay focused and find Tylee. What if William is here and miss our chance because we are too busy trying to stop Maggie from being a kid."  
"But what if Maggie doesn’t return after a night out with her boyfriend? What if Maggie is missing for the same reason Tylee is missing? What if she's in danger too?"  
"Then all the reason we need to stay the course and follow our leads. What if William is alive and he is the key."  
....  
"Maggie, I'm going to have to pull over at this rest stop coming up. I can't stay awake any longer."  
"It's okay, get some rest."  
They fall asleep but are awaken a few hours to someone tapping on the window.  
"Hey, do your parents know your out here?" the old man asks.  
"Yeah, yeah, we are on our way." Toby says as he starts his car and pulls out.  
The two of them decide to stop at a road side diner a few miles down the road.  
The waitress walks over Maggie and hands her a hotel key card. I wondered if you were going to come back for this. Maggie looks at the card confused then realizes the mistake.  
"Oh thank you, I can't believe I forgot this." Maggie says, nudging Toby back out the door.  
"Do you think that could be Tylee's hotel room key?" Toby asks.  
"Worth a look isn't?"  
Toby and Maggie arrive to the small motel. They start working their way trying to open each door open. Finally, one lights green. They enter the room. No one is there but the bed isn't made and there are clothes scattered around. Toby picks up a Wild Cats cheerleading sweater.  
"I think we found her" Toby says. Before Maggie even has a chance to look at the sweater, Toby is hurled across the room. A girl, almost identical to Maggie is standing in the door way. She looks at Maggie and asks "who are you?" Maggie doesn't answer and instead runs over to check on Toby. He appears to be okay although shaken.  
A man walks in and looks at both of the girls standing there.  
"My name is Margret Mulder. Are you Tylee." Maggie asks the girl.  
The man chimes in. "Mulder? As in Fox Mulder?"  
"Yes, that is my father. Do you know him?"  
"It's okay Tylee, Fox Mulder might be my biological father. Are they with you?"  
"No, my parents don't know I'm here."  
"Good, good, and who's the boy with you, your brother?"  
"No, this is my boyfriend Toby. And you are?"  
"Margret, my name is Jack Little. You might know me better as Jackson Van DeCamp or William Scully. How did you find us?"  
"You forgot your hotel card at the diner. The waitress thought I was Tylee."  
"Margret, do you have powers too?"  
"What do you mean powers?" Tylee looked over at a vase and broke it with her mind.  
“Go ahead, try it Margret” Maggie then tried herself. With a little coaching from Jack, she did it. Maggie possessed the abilities.  
"Margret, your parents, Dana and Fox have always known you had these powers. They kept that from you. They kept you from the truth. The truth is, you are special and your parents don't want you to be special." Jack tell hers.  
"I don't believe you." Maggie responds.  
"Why do you think they gave me up for adoption? Why they didn't want me. They knew what I was and wanted nothing to do with it."  
"Mom and dad would have never given a baby up for adoption. They thought you were dead."  
"When did they tell you I died?"  
"They didn't talk about. It was too painful. They always said you were just a baby when they lost you."  
"Now you know the truth, you can stay with me and my daughter Tylee. We can help you become the person you are truly meant to be."  
....  
"There, there, look, that car" Scully yells. As they are driving down the road.  
"You don't think that's Toby's car, do you? If that punk kid thinks he can take my daughter to an out of state hotel and defile her, I swear when I get threw with him" Mulder scuffs as he pulls up next to it.  
"It has the same Capitals hockey decal on the window."  
Scully jumps out of the car and starts running down the walk way yelling out "Maggie! Toby!" She spots them inside a room and pounds on the door. Tylee opens the door and then flings Scully across the room knocking her unconscious.  
"Stop, that's my mom, stop" Maggie cries out. Mulder comes running in. He looks at Tylee. "Maggie?"  
"No dad, I'm Maggie" Maggie cries.  
"Jackson, you're alive."  
"Tell her dad-dy dear. Tell Margret how you abandoned me when I was just a baby because you thought I was some freak. Tell her that you two are only married because of her, that you gave up your life and dreams because of her. Tell her. Tell her, she’s different, and she can come with me, that you don’t have to deal with this anymore."  
"Jackson, stop. We gave you up for adoption because we knew they would never stop looking for you. It was for your protection. We loved you, we still love you."  
"Tell me then, why am I freak."  
"You have alien DNA. I can't explain it, but you're not a freak, you're a miracle. Please, I can help you."  
"You can't help me. You never could. Lets go Tylee."  
"Wait stop" Mulder cried out. It was too late, in just a blink of an eye, Tylee and Jack were gone. Mulder walked over to Scully who was still unconscious. He called an ambulance. He then handed his phone to Toby. "Call your parents son, they are worried sick" He barked out.  
....  
Maggie stood in the hospital entrance and waived goodbye to Toby leaving with his parents. She walked back to her mother's room where she saw her dad sitting next to her, holding her hand. She sat down across the bed from him.  
"We are just waiting on results from the xrays. Make sure there isn't any spinal damage before she gets up. She woke up for a moment, but they have her on some pretty heavy pain meds." Mulder tells Maggie.  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
"Don't tell anyone this, but she's actually immortal."  
Maggie smiles.  
"I'm sorry dad. I should have never taken off like that."  
"Hey, you found them before we did. That's pretty impressive."  
"So, is it true? Did you give up your life for me? Did you really give William up for adoption?"  
"I did give up my dreams, because you gave me new ones, better ones."  
"Why was I different from William? Why didn't you get married when he was born and keep him?"  
"Maggie, when I met your mom. I was obsessed with my work. It was the only thing that mattered to me. When we worked our first case together, I knew I loved her. For years, life was great. I had my work and your mom was my partner. Over the years though, your mom kept making personal sacrifices for me and my work. It started to bother me more and more over the years. One day, she came to me and wanted to have a baby."  
"Did you want a baby?"  
"She wanted a baby, and I wanted her to have a baby. I wasn't ready to be a father but I owed her everything, helping her have a child was the least I could do. Around the time we were trying to conceive, I took at case in Oregon where I was abducted by aliens. Your mother spent months looking for me, only to think she found me dead. I was given a funeral and buried in a casket in the cold ground. A few months later, it was discovered that I might not actually be dead, and was dug up. Your mom restored me to perfect health. At this point, she was 8 months along and I had more questions than answers. I lost my job at the bureau and these super soldiers were after me and the baby. Even after William was born, I felt my life was in danger and so was William's. I was more concerned with what was happening with me, and stopping these men who were after us then I was with just being there for your mom. I went into hiding and she had to make the hardest decision of her life which was to give William up. Not long after, I was accused of a murder I didn’t commit and sentenced to capital punishment. Your mother helped me escape from death row and we went into hiding. Living in hiding did a number on me and it became increasingly hard on your mother to deal with my depression. After finally getting my name cleared, your mother left me.”  
“Okay, dad, if you didn’t want to tell me the truth, you don’t have to make up this elaborate story.”  
“I wish it was fiction."  
"Dad, mom is the most loyal person I know, she would never leave you over depression."  
"It wasn't just my depression, it was my stubbornness. It was the loss of William. I put your mom through hell. She didn't deserve that. Aside the fact she was brilliant and gorgeous, she was a total badass. I watched her take down men twice her size while in high heels. I took it all for grant it. Thankfully though, I got a second shot. Your mom and I went back to working on the X-files at the FBI. I got a taste of my old life and it felt good. That is until the night I watched William get shot."  
"I thought you said he was put up for adoption. And why were so many of our family members murdered?"  
"There is so much more I haven't told you. I didn’t know how badly I wanted to be a father until it was taken from me. That very night he was shot, your mother informed me of her pregnancy with you. I promised your mom I would walk away from the darkness for good. Your mom always wanted a life in the suburbs with a family and a dog. I always denied her that because that's what I didn't want. I used to love the thrill of danger and seeking my truths of my life's mysteries. My path only seemed to lead to death, destruction and loneliness. I was given a second chance, and this time I wasn't screwing it up. I wasn't going to risk losing you or your mom."  
"I'm so confused. If you watched William get shot, how did you not know he survived. And if you were as bad as you say you were, why did mom go back to you?"  
"Like you said, your mom is the most loyal person and would never leave me. She may of moved out but she never gave up on me. I never lost hope that she was still mine. The thing is, I’ve watched a lot of people in my life die but watching William fall. That changed me. What didn't know then, is that your mother has alien DNA that she passed on to your brother. He has abilities that I don't even know the limit to."  
"So you are saying, you were abducted by aliens, mom is an alien, and my brother is an alien?"  
"You could say that..."  
"Am I alien?"  
"Maybe. The point is, you brought me joy I never knew. You made me whole and made us a family. I never pictured my life turning out like this, but I wouldn't have it any other way.”  
"That's it, I'm waiting for mom to wake up to tell me what really happened."  
"You get that skepticism from your mother"  
"Okay, dad, maybe you aren't as lame as I thought. Just slightly less lame though"


End file.
